Door-mounted storage racks and units are generally known in the art, particularly storage racks for the storage of shoes and the like. However, currently known designs commonly fail to adequately secure the shoes or other items intended to be stored in the rack, resulting in such shoes or other items falling from the rack. This problem is especially persistent when such storage racks are hung from commonly used doors, where the movement of the door causes the shoes and other items to shift and potentially fall. These known designs include a frame constructed from metal or plastic with a series of horizontal cross-bars from which shoes or other items are placed. The cross-bars are arranged in a spaced apart manner and have void spaces or air gaps located therebetween. The result of this configuration is that shoes and other items can easily fall through the void spaces, the front or back of the rack, or from one side of the horizontal cross-bars. This can be especially problematic when shoes and other items of different dimensions are stored on the same rack or shelf. Accordingly, a need exists for a door-mounted shoe storage rack capable of retaining shoes in the rack and preventing shoes from falling out of the front, back or sides of each shelf.